


For Real? | DeanCas AU|

by top13zepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Destiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Lifestyles, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, DeanCas Sweetheart Challenge (Supernatural), DeanCas Writing Challenge (Supernatural), Decade of Destiel | 10 Year Anniversary of Lazarus Rising, Destiel Smut Brigade (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gay Character, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top13zepptraxx/pseuds/top13zepptraxx
Summary: I slipped you a love potion, but what the hell you are not even acting different.- - - - - - - - - - - - -Includes strong language , drinking & nsfw
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester, a hunter, is in love with Castiel, an angel. He has been for the past 10 years or so. Not been the best with emotions he only started realising a couple of years ago. Growing up in a toxic household did not help with his self esteem either, so the possibilities of Cas feeling the same way were low ( at least that is what Dean thought ). Years passed with Dean not confessing because of his insecurity, until he could not take it anymore. He wanted to do something about it. He wanted to "cheat". Sam was a witch, or at least knew some spells, so he decided to ask him for a love potion.

DEAN'S POV ( the whole story will be from Dean's POV btw ) :

He is an angel there is no way he can actually feel love. Can he? Fuck this, it's pointless. But what if- SON OF A BITCH I'M A GENIUS

"SAM!" I yelled

"Dean, I am bussy"

"No you are not dude. I need your help."

"Shoot"

"You are good at magic right?" 

"How many times do I have to tell you Dean? It's witchcraft not "magic" "

"Yeah whatever. I want you to make a potion for me" 

"Ok I guess? What kind of potion would you like?"

"I knew I could count on you bro!"

"Cut the crapp Dean. Answer my question"

"Ok ok. A love potion?"

"A what? Why?"

"Um.. A prank" I lied

"Ugh fine. Have you seen Cas by the way?"

"N-no, why?"

"Why are you nervous?" he said while smirking

"No reason. Bitch"

"Jerk"

That was close..

-A Few Hours Later-

I heard Sam calling my name, Thanks God he is done with the potion.

"There you go" He said and handed me the potion

"Thanks man, you are the best"

"Yeah ok, you owe me"

"Sure sure" I said and left

Ok what the hell do I do now? I need to give it to Cas, I thought and he appeared out of nowhere

"CAS? WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

"I heard your prayer"

"What the hell? I didn't pray to you"

"You thought of me. I can hear your thoughts remember? At least the ones regarding me"

WHAT? HE CAN DO WHAT NOW?

"No.. Anyway. Wanna grab a drink?"

"I don't drink"

"Come on dude"

"Just for you"

STOP BLUSHING 

"O-ok"

"When are we leaving?"

"Let me grab my stuff and we leaving"

"Ok"

Ok ok. I'll order us a drink and while he isn't looking I'll slip him the potion. No I'll screw it up. No shut up you got this.

"Ready Cas?"

"Yeah"

"Cool let's go"

"Sam we are leaving" I shouted 

"Can I come"

"NO! Eh I mean.."

"Chill I get it" he smirked

"Yeah. See ya"

"Bye. Have fun" he winked

"Eh shut up" I blushed.. AGAIN 

"Thank you Sam. Will see you later" said Cas

We left the bunker and got into the car. 

The ride at the bar was quite. Obviously there was Led Zeppelin playing in the radio, but I was too nervous and could not handle the silence. So I decided to break it. 

"So uhm Cas.. How was your day?"

"Fun! How was yours?"

"Boring.."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So um why did you decide to bring me along"

"That was the plan Cas" 

He is so cute.. God, I sound like a teenage girl.

"Oh"

"Yup"

"Where are we going?"

"We are almost there you'll see"

"Ok"

A few minutes later we were outside the bar. There was nothing special about it, but it was the closest one.

"Here we are"

I got out of the car to open Cas' door

"Oh thank you" he said while blushing

Oh shit I embarrassed him

( AN: YEAH SURE that's why he's blushing )

"Of course man. Ok let's go"

I locked baby and once again held open the door for Cas to get in .

I SWEAR TO GOD! I'M SO CHEESY IT'S DISGUSTING

He thanked me and went towards the bar.

Ok Ok I got this

"Hey man.. Go find us a table to sit at and I'll get the drinks"

"Oh ok Dean"

He smiled at me and oh my god HIS SMILE...FOCUS!

I ordered us drinks and made sure to slip the potion to Cas'

When I was done I went to the table Cas had sit at and gave him his drink.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this? It tastes nice" he said while tilting his head

"Yeah I knew you would like it. It's a cherry cocktail"

"Yeah I really like it"

I smiled at him and he smiled back

Ok the potion is inside him.. Lucky potion.. SHUT UP DEAN

I waited for hours. But nothing happened. Nothing changed about him.

What the hell why isn't working? I have to call Sam

"Hey Cas?"

"Mhm?'

"I'm going to make a phonecall. I'll be back in a few"

"I'll wait here then"

"Thanks man"

I went outside and called my brother..

"Are you sure you gave me the correct potion?"

"Hello to you too Dean. And why? Did you try it on Cas?"

"Hell no! I-Im going to try it tomorrow that's why I'm asking" I lied again

"Whatever you say Dean"

"Are you sure it's the right one?"

"Yeah pretty sure"

"And you're sure it's working?"

"Yup"

"Ok thanks man.. Bye"

"No problem, Goodbye"

If Cas did take the potion... Why is he acting the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm Kate. This not my first fanfiction but the first one I publish. I hope you'll like it. See you soon! BTW when time comes.. I have no idea how'll write the smut parts HELP


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ok it's fine. Maybe...Maybe it will start working later. I have to take us back to the bunker though, he's hella drunk.

I went back inside to get Cas but he wasn't where I left him. 

"Son of a bitch" I mumbled and started looking around for him.

"Castiel?"  
"Dean! Meet Liam"

WHO?

"He offered to go back to his home to watch a movie"  
"That's great but we have to get going now remember?"  
"But-"  
"Let's go babe"

WHAT DID I JUST SAY? SHIT SHIT SHIT.

"o-ok Dean. Bye Liam"

I helped him get up, ignoring this Liam dude.

"Cas....He didn't want to watch a movie with you. He wanted to have sex with you"  
"Really?"  
"Yes angel, really"

I was blushing with all of these pet names I was calling him. Jesus I'm hopeless.

"Can we go home now? I'm tired"  
"Yeah bud. We are going home"

I helped him get into the car and after doing the same, I started driving.

The only noise that could be heard was his snoring and oh god he was adorable.

When we finally arrived, he was deeply asleep, so I had to carry him.

And I did. I picked him up bridal style.

I got into the bunker and went straight to his room. I laid him down and for some reason not even I understand, I thought it was a good idea to kiss his forehead. 

I'm turning into a sap...

"Stay"  
"What?"  
"Dean, stay please"  
"What?"

I was literally dying inside but whatever

He showed me the empty side of his bed.

WHAT? 

"Come"  
"Hey bud. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying"  
"Just stay...Please"

silence

"Ok. Ok I'll stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy again. Sorry for updating this after ages lmao. I'm so busy with school so I guess the updates will be slow... This chapter is kinda short and not that great tbh. Better chapters are coming LMAO. Have a great day. See you next time


End file.
